Second American Civil War (DJK95)
The Second American Civil War was a civil war fought in the United States from 2028 to 2033, between Republican Loyalists and a Liberal Democratic Rebellion. The conflict broke out after World War 3 (2021-2028), during which the US lost half of all its troops send into the war, while also suffering from a economic collapse. The civil the war began primarily as a result of severe and long-standing controversies over the administration of US president Donald J. Trump. The losses suffered in the world war, and the decision of the Trump administration to neglect their Allies in Europe in favor of the former Revisionist Power Russia, lead to massive protests and tensions in the american society. Conflict broke out in November 2028 after a failed assasination attempt against former US president Trump executed by a lef-wing extremist, which followed after the inauguration of the new president and months of public protests and controvery. This resulted in more and more violent clashes and attacks between Trump-Loyalists and critical fractions of the US society. After several incidents of democratic followers being killed by Trump loyalists, as well as republican followers in return, the conflict escalated into civil-war like unrests all over the country. The US army was used to strike down the uprisings, but since a lot of american soldiers , especially of the younger generation that was conscripted during WW3, was also critical of the governments actions, this lead to a split inside the US armed forces. Fractions of the US army joined the liberal democratic uprisings, and soon after ,several democrat-dominated areas started to proclaim that they won't follow Washingtons orders anymore. The democratic rebellion was deemed treacherous by republican loyalists, who now openly endorsed the use of force against the insurgencies. After the Army-Split of 2029/2030, the republican loyalist forces began to block and besiege densely populated democratic cities, in order to stop the uprisings. The result was a direct military confrontation between both republican and democratic armed forces, leading to the first military casualties of the now official civil war. The civillian population started to form armed militias, which not only sabotaged the respective opposing forces, but also conducted violent assaults on civillians from the other party. The escalating violence of the Second American Civil War lead to other nations and institutions to be involved as well. Both continental neighbours of the US, Canada and Mexiko, condemned the violence, while making the republican loyalists responsible for the escalation. The successor of the UN, the League of the United Nations, tried to mediate between the fractions, but was seen as hostile interference, leading the armed branch of the League, the LUN Stability Corps to deploy peace keeping troops in the democratic held areas, while also reinforcing the borders of Canada and Mexiko. The war saw the involvement of various other nations, among those former Revisionist Powers and collaborateurs, like Russia and the so called "Visengard-Resistance " states of Italy and Hungary, who supported the republican loyalists. The short lived, and self-proclaimed Saudi Wahabi Caliphate also supported the party of its former ally Trump, before it was dissolved by the LUN Stability Corps, and so did other authoritarian states like Brazil and South Africa. The democratic rebellion saw support from the LUN, the EU and its armed body, the Alliance of the United Forces, as well as other formerly pro-american states, while the newly founded Republic of China also sided with the democrats. The war saw little progress over the years, and lead to the independence of Alaska and Hawaii, which both tried to distance themselves from the violence in the lower US. Puerto Rico on the other hand became a new member state, endorsed by the democrats. While pockets of armed resistance and fighting remained active, especially in the rural areas of the US, the main fighting stayed inconclusive. Category:DJK95 Category:Civil Wars